roughdraftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Extreme Awards
ExtremeSSJ4: Welcome to the first Extreme Awards!! This year we have great nominees, trailers and exclusive sneak peeks. We'll have a lot of fun and exciting moments! ExtremeSSJ4: Let's begin with the Best Chat User Award...the nominees for this awards are: *MattShadow *Josh-Son Of Hyperion *Hazelcats *Dagostino And the winner with the most votes is........!!! ExtremeSSJ4: The next award will be announced by Hazelcats! Hazelcats: ExtremeSSJ4: Congrats !! The nominees for the Best What If Award are: *Tears of Time *Change of Plans *Lost In The Land Without Rain *A Dark Cloud Over The Future The winner is.......!!! ExtremeSSJ4: And the nominees for the Best Book Cover Award are: *Nameless Finder by Tsubasafan101 *Tears of Time by Storm wolf01 *The Clues of the Moon by Dagostino The winner of the Best Book Cover Award is........!!!!!!!!!! Now, here is one of the trailers of a great upcoming movie! ExtremeSSJ4: I can't wait to see that movie now, another award which is going to be given by one of our great user...RoseKayAdams! RoseKayAdams: Thank you, Ex. They say dreams are where forgotten memories scream-but of course, we all know demigod dreams are insane. And what's a great story without a dream scene? Our nominees for The Best Dream Scene are: *Chapter 1 of The Protogenoi Saga *Chapter 1 of Trip to Olympus And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. Drumroll please! The winner of The Best Dream Scene is, Chapter 1 of the Protogenoi Saga by Dagostino!!! ExtremeSSJ4: Now, the nominees for The Best Olympian Games Story are: *Nolan's First Challange *Sabre's First Challange *Zarana's First Challange *Josh's First Challange *Luke's First Challenge *Alex's First Challenge *Aiden's First Challenge *Kelsey's First Challenge And the winner is....!!! ExtremeSSJ4: Now, the nominees for the Best Female Character Award are: *Global Zaire Dion *Jean Owens *Kari Kamiya *Rachel Hughes And the winner for the Best Female Character Award is...!! ExtremeSSJ4: The next award that will be giving is, the Best Male Character Award are: *Evan D'Agostino *Josh McLean *Nolan Swift *Matt The winner for the Best Male Character Award is....................................!!! The next award is going to be given by Hazelcats. Hazelcats: ExtremeSSJ4: The nominees for the Best Sad Moment Award are: *Death of Annabeth Chase (Tears of Time) *Death of Johnny Flaze and Luke's breakdown (The White Knights) *Death of Kaylin Oberon (The Chiaroscuro) The winner is..........................!!! Now, see an exclusive sneak peek of and another awesome trailer. Click here to read an exclusive sneak peek and another great trailer! ExtremeSSJ4: 'I can't wait for that story and movie!! Now, the nominees for the Best Romance Story Award are: *Nine Months *Hold On *Dreamer And the winner of this romantic story is........ List of Awards Give (So far) #Best Chat User Award #Best Extreme Artist Award #Best What If Award #Best Book Cover Award #'Trailer #Best Dream Scene Award #Best Olympian Games Story Award #Best Female Character Award #Best Male Character Award #Best Character Award #Best Sad Moment Award #'Sneak Peek/Trailer' #Best Romance Story Award #Best Comedy Moment Award #Best Comedy Story Award #Best Moment Award #Best Extreme Quote Award #'Trailer' #Best Evil Character Award #Best Couple Award #Best Extreme Scene Award #'Sneak Peak/Trailer' #Best Short Story Award #Best Collaboration Award #Best Extreme User Award #'Trailer' #Best Extreme Story Award Category:Awards